The present invention relates to an overhead conveyor, and more particularly to an arrangement for suspending a hanger support.
An overhead conveyor is already known which comprises a main rail, right and left two auxiliary rails arranged on the opposite sides of the main rail and positioned at a higher level in an upward slope section of the conveyor line and at a lower level in a downward slope section of the conveyor line, relative to their immediately previous horizontal position based on the main rail, a main running body forwardly movable along the main rail, auxiliary running bodies forwardly movable along the auxiliary rails following the main running body, and a front suspender and right and left rear suspenders connecting the main running body and the auxiliary running bodies respectively to a hanger support positioned below the running bodies, the front and rear suspenders being pivotally movable forward and rearward and horizontally turnable. With the conventional overhead conveyor, the main rail and one of the auxiliary rails can be arranged on arcs of two concentric circles in a curved section of the conveyor line, but it is impossible to install the other remaining auxiliary rail on an arc of a third concentric circle for the reason to be described later with reference to FIG. 1. Accordingly the drawing for the design of the remaining auxiliary rail requires much time, while the rail is very cumbersome to make.